Ginger
I’m all fired up! - Ginger Let me flame this chair! - Ginger about to burn a chair Don’t make me die! - Ginger in the water Haaaa, good spoon! - Ginger on a spoon IM GONNA BURN IT AAALLL! IM THE STRONGEST NOMMIE! - Ginger flying after the spoon breaks Ginger is made from 40% oxygen, 10% argon, 5% hydrophobic powder, 42% fire, and 3% ginger Appearance Ginger is a flame that looks like a saw blade. Ginger might be small, but he is strong. Ginger can kill you! Ginger does not like Gilma. Gilma is so evil and powerful he considers himself the King of Tanks. Ginger does not like B.U.T.T. because he is too disgusting. Ginger does not like VDR because Ginger does not have legs. Ginger makes a “uck” sound when he bumps into Om Nom. Powers Ginger can burn anything, even steel. Ginger is 3000 C° Ginger likes to drink ginger ale and eat gingersnap cookies. Ginger can fly as shown as he flies when the spoon breaks Ginger shrinks when he goes in water, he turns blue and his mouth goes upside down. Ginger becomes bigger when he goes in ginger ale. Villain Backstory Ginger was put into a Panzer.io portal and at first, he saw Gilma. Ginger shot fireballs at Gilma, dealing a bit of damage. Gilma shot 2 massive balls at Ginger. Gilma dealt 3000 damage! Gilma said nanananana! Ginger is SO WEAK! Ginger melts Gilma’s cannons and Gilma said NOOOOOOO!!! Ginger melted Gilma’s circular body. Ginger goes to the toilet and meets B.U.T.T. Ginger was shocked to see the villain’s amazing powers of farting! Ginger think of a idea. Ginger plugged B.U.T.T.’s anus and B.U.T.T. farted. With no opening to let out the gas, B.U.T.T. expanded, and he expanded, and he expanded, and BOOOOM!!! B.U.T.T. exploded. Ginger wants his FINAL CHALLANGE! So Ginger gets scrap parts from defeated villains and a dance pad. Ginger puts the parts together, like an engie. After finishing his robot thing, the robot turned evil and attacked Ginger with DDR arrows. VDR said, Shoot my body! So Ginger shot the correct direction of arrow. But VDR used Valkyrie, A massive fleet of arrows, mines and circles came. Ginger was extremely damaged. But Talking Ginger came. Talking Ginger scratched VDR’s Dance Pad. Ginger Pale came. Ginger Pale shot VDR in the dance pad using famous videos. Gingerbread came. Gingerbread attacked vigorously by slaps, kicks, and punches. The entire Ginger Army was damaged by shock arrows, hold arrows, and mines. Ginger called in Om Nom, Lick, and Blue. Talking Ginger called in Toss, and Boo. Ginger Pale called in Roto. Gingerbread called in Snailbrow. The nommies attacked by chomps, licks, throws, slaps, crashes, entanglements, and scares. VDR said STOP! IM JUST A DDR MACHINE GONE STEROIDS! Ginger denied VDR and incinerated VDR. The heroes are now happy that they defeated all villains. But the villains have to come up with a idea... a adventurous star idea.... Gilma Gilma is a tank that is very powerful. Gilma rarely is seen in-game, but Gilma might be hiding somewhere! Gilma usually appears as a penta shot tank, or a triple big shot tank. Gilma can be easily defeated, but there is one recorded death by Gilma. Gilma’s impostor, Garcia. Garcia disguises as Gilma and is more common. Gilma was killed by Ginger in the Villain Backstory. Before Gilma was killed, Gilma called in a new villain called B.U.T.T. B.U.T.T. and VDR B.U.T.T. is a living butt that can fart up to 120 decibels. Not much known about B.U.T.T. His fart can be like a bomb. B.U.T.T. was exploded by Ginger in the Villain Backstory. Before B.U.T.T. was exploded, he said to Ginger, Make a new Villain! A big and powerful Villain! VDR is a DDR machine made by Ginger. It suddenly turned evil because of B.U.T.T. VDR shoots arrows like DDR. VDR also shoots mines you have to avoid. To kill the arrows, you need to shoot the matching arrow in VDR’s dance pad. To kill circles, you need to shoot VDR’s center button. To kill hold arrows, shoot the matching arrow repeatedly on VDR’s dance pad. Trivia Ginger, Om Nom, Om nelle, the Fish, Roto, and the Bird have one eye, 2 pupils Ginger’s species, coined by ZeptoLab is Pyrutia gingeritis, meaning pyromaniac ginger Gilma’s species, coined by zeptolab is tankpanzer dieper, meaning panzer diep.io tank B.U.T.T.’s species, coined by zeptolab is gigantis bottomus, meaning giant butt VDR’s species, coined by ZeptoLab is dancerevolutionie asteroidsal, meaning Dance Revolution on steroids Ginger is 1 feet 1 inch tall and 1 feet 3 inches wide and 1 kg Gilma is 1 feet 8 inches tall and 2 feet 5 inches long and 8 kg B.U.T.T is 2 feet tall and 3 feet wide and 40 kg VDR is 7 feet tall and 2 feet 7 inches wide and 500 kg Easter egg: in the bakery video, the bottle is actually Gilma’s trap filled with B.U.T.T. poop. Gilma is the only character without eyes. It is unknown if B.U.T.T. can open his eyes, or his eyes are permanently closed, like Brock from pokemon. VDR is a pun on DDR, Dance Dance Revolution. Valkyrie Dimension is a very hard level 19 song in DDR. VDR has 4 eyes, 2 on the head and 2 on the dance pad. Gallery of Ginger and Villains